


Blood or Gold

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Goblins, Marriage of Convenience, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: After the War, the Goblins seek their due from everyone involved with the destruction of the Bank. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape find themselves in a similar situation, but an old clause in his Grandfather's will gives Severus an opportunity to erase that debt for both of them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 57
Kudos: 305





	1. The Price to be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marriage of Convenience Trope in the Hearts & Cauldron's bracket. While it lost to Mutual Pining, this plunny bit me hard. Enjoy!
> 
> As usual, I own nothing and am only playing with this Universe.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Severus massaged his temple and scowled at the letter he’d tossed angrily onto the table. Goblins. He’d survived a war, against all the odds, but now there was a price to be paid. He’d always known there would be, though he’d expected something more along the lines of Azkaban or his life. Not gold for the goblins because he’d been an idiotic teenager and sworn his life to an insane Dark Lord.

They had negotiated a new peace accord with the Ministry, citing the slaughter of their people at the bank a violation of the treaties. So, they had been given license to seek reparations from all the followers of the Dark Lord, and the members of the Order that had caused so much destruction in their attempt to ‘liberate’ a horcrux. They had cut him a break, because of his personal service during the diamond plague six years ago, but he still owed them a small fortune. What rankled more was that there was a rather large fortune he could pay it with, if only he had access to it.

‘Bet you’re laughing now, old man,’ he thought darkly. His bastard of a grandfather had died nearly a decade ago, and left everything to him. Taking pity on his dirt-poor, half-blood grandson. There had been only one condition on the inheritance. He had to marry a witch. If he married a muggle the money would then pass to the Ministry, a charitable donation to be directed to the Hogwart’s fund for underprivileged students. Refusing to have his future controlled by anyone, least of all the man that had disowned his mother and left her destitute and dependant on the abusive bastard she’d married, he’d simply refused to marry at all. It wasn’t like he was the sort of wizard that witches would fall all over themselves to marry, and the idea of bending to old Tiberius Prince’s demands made him want to spit.

But now, it didn’t seem like there was any other choice. They wanted nearly two hundred thousand galleons, and he had sixty days to find some way to acquire it. His home in Cokeworth had been burned to the ground, by someone expressing their displeasure at his acquittal no doubt. The small plot of land was basically worthless anyway, and paying a barrister to defend him at his trial had eaten through all of his savings. He could sell the patents to his potions, but even that wouldn’t bring him half the sum he needed. No. There was simply no other choice than to find a witch that would be willing to marry him.

The door to the Library opened and he looked up. Hermione Granger entered and sat down across from him. Her face was ashen and she looked, utterly defeated. He saw a similar letter in her hand and sighed. Like him, she had taken Potter up on the offer to live here at Grimmauld Place until they got themselves on their feet. Potter had finally gotten the deed to his parent’s old cottage in Surrey, and was living there now. Kreacher saw to their needs, and mostly they just avoided one another. He imagined he made her uncomfortable, and the feeling was assuredly mutual. He didn’t like owing his life to the young witch, and her eyes were always brimming with unasked questions.

“How much are they demanding from you?” he asked.

“Half a million galleons.” She shook her head. “I can’t pay them.” She closed her eyes for a moment.

“Can’t Potter…” he trailed off.

“They already seized the funds for his share from his vault. He…doesn’t have much left.” She shook his head. “He offered to try and sell some property, but I can’t ask him to do that. Besides, breaking into the bank and escaping on that dragon, it was all my idea. So this is my fault.”

“I imagine Weasley’s brother is helping him?” He surmised.

“Bill’s worked out an agreement for Ron. He’ll be working off his debt with the Goblins. Given what they’re setting him to do, it might well kill him, but because of Bill they’re willing to make arrangements.” She shook her head. “Bill tried to offer the same for me, but they refused. They know it was my plan. I have to pay, in either gold…or blood.”

Severus was quiet for a long time as he looked at her. For a debt of that size, they would kill her and bleed every drop of her blood into the ancient protections on the bank. Goblins hated thieves with a passion, and she had led the first successful theft from the Bank since its founding. Their anger was unlikely to be soothed.

“There is a solution…” he said. The life debt tugged at him, knowing that he could save her at the same time as saving himself. The Goblins likely would have accepted an arrangement from him, potions in payment over time, but they would of course prefer gold. They always preferred gold.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“About ten years ago, my grandfather died and left me a sizable bequest. Even combined, our respective debts wouldn’t put too large a dent in the funds. I haven’t been able to access the money because there is a condition on the inheritance,” Severus said.

Hermione looked over at him and he saw understanding bloom in her dark brown eyes. “You had to get married.”

“Yes, with traditional magical bonds to a witch. If I married a muggle, I would forfeit the inheritance,” he said. “I know that it’s not an ideal solution, but if we got married, both our debts could be settled without much trouble. As badly as they might want you dead, they always keep their word. If they said your debt will be satisfied with gold, it will be,” Severus said.

“You’d really marry me? Just to clear a debt?” Hermione looked dubious.

“You saved my life, at great risk to your own and before you knew the truth. When you chose to send Potter and Weasley back to the castle and stayed to try and heal me…you didn’t know I was anything more than a traitor and a murderer. Marrying you is a small price to repay that,” Severus said quietly. He’d never understood why she’d stayed there, with the very real risk that Voldemort or another Death Eater could have come back to confirm that he was indeed dead.

“I never really believed it. Well that first night I did, but once I’d had time to really think…it never made any sense.” She sighed. “But trying to convince Harry or Ron that you weren’t evil was pointless. They’d never have listened, so I kept it to myself. When I saw you there bleeding to death…I couldn’t just leave.” Hermione looked over at him.

“Given our respective talents and personalities, I imagine we can find a way to co-exist fairly effectively. There is the requirement of the wedding night, but beyond that…I wouldn’t expect anything more,” Severus said. With traditional bonds, they wouldn’t be able to seek their pleasure elsewhere, but he was hardly going to require the young woman to share his bed. He imagined she found the idea repellant and he could hardly blame her.

“It just seems…empty,” Hermione said quietly. “Shouldn’t marriage be about love?” She gestured a little helplessly.

“Some are, but arranged marriages are still quite common in our world. Those arrangements have very little to do with love. It’s about combining and protecting wealth or influence, and creating beneficial alliances. Affections can grow over time, but it’s not required that it begin that way,” Severus said, trying to help her wrap her mind around it. “We have time and you should give it careful consideration. Traditional Bonds are for life, they can’t be broken. We would be stuck with one another.”

“You just finally earned your freedom. Why would you give it up so easily?” she asked.

“I served two very powerful and equally cruel masters in my life. I served both of them reluctantly, and really without much of a choice. This is my choice, and I don’t believe you would take delight in petty cruelties,” he said gently. No, he didn’t fear that the girl who had once campaigned for the fair treatment of House Elves, would spend her days ripping at old wounds for her own pleasure. “I’m not a nice man and I won’t be easy to live with…but I will try to treat you with the respect you deserve.”

“I’ll need a little time to think about it,” Hermione said after a long moment of looking into his eyes.

“We have time, but I would ask for your answer by the end of the week. If it is no, I will need to find someone else. Loathe as I am to consider that.” He repressed a shudder. He could imagine finding a way to live with the intelligent witch, and the prospect of having to search for some random woman in her place was…uncomfortable.

“I’ll have an answer for you by Friday,” she promised and stood. “I’ll see you at dinner, Severus.”

“Until later, Hermione.” He made himself use her first name in return. It was the first time she hadn’t called him Professor, and he hoped that was a positive sign. Now that the possibility was in front of him, he very much wanted her to say yes.


	2. An Answer

**o.o.O.o.o**

Hermione sat across from Harry, staring down into the mug of hot chocolate he’d handed her. The Potter’s cottage was a beautiful little home. There were so many windows, and every inch of it seemed to be filled with light. She could understand why Harry had fallen in love with it instantly. She could smell the roses in the garden, and hoped that one day Harry would have a family to fill these rooms. He deserved that.

“I found a way to pay the Goblins,” Hermione finally said. It was Thursday afternoon and she owed Severus an answer.

“That’s good news right? Why do you look like you’re bracing to tell me something horrible?” He frowned at her a bit.

“Professor Snape has an inheritance from his grandfather, but there are some conditions to claim it. There’s enough there to pay my debt and his, and it’s really my only choice…other than running,” Hermione said. She’d spent the last three days thinking it over, and no matter what angle she looked at it front, this was her only real choice. More than that, it didn't feel like she was really giving up a lot for it either. She wasn't in love with her former Professor, but she did respect him. The more time she spent thinking about what a life with him might look like, the more appealing it became. 

“What kind of conditions?” Harry asked.

“We’d have to get married,” she said. “His grandfather made it a condition of the money. He offered because we’re both in the same position and I do need to give him an answer soon.”

Harry was speechless, gaping at her like she had three heads. “But he’s….”

“Yes...he's Snape, and older than me, and a former Death Eater, but despite everything else he’s a good man,” Hermione said. “I know he’d never take advantage.” She knew there were men out there that would. She was almost grateful that the papers hadn’t reported the actual amounts of the debts, or she could imagine the offers she’d be getting.

“I could sell the properties…” Harry said. “You don’t need to do this.”

“I won’t let you do that, Harry. Stealing the cup was my idea, and I need to take care of this myself.” Hermione reached over and took his hand. “It would make this easier if I knew I had your support. I’m going to get torn to pieces in the press. I need to know that you at least understand.”

“Whatever you need, I’ll be there.” He squeezed her hand. “But, if he hurts you…they’ll never find the body.”

Hermione smiled warmly, finding it adorable that Harry thought he could take Snape out. She had her doubts on that score, but it was sweet that he was willing to defend her like that.

“Will you come to the wedding? It’ll probably be really small, since it needs to be soon,” Hermione said.

“You couldn’t keep me away. You know Ron’s not going to take it well…right?” He winced.

“He’s in Egypt, probably for a very long time. I’ll send him a letter after everything’s been worked out.” She grimaced a little. Knowing Ron she’d probably hear him yelling all the way from Cairo, but there wasn’t much help for it. He’d made his deal with the Goblins and until his debt was paid…he would be working wherever they chose to send him.

“Chicken.” Harry winked at her.

“In this…you bet.” She snorted and sipped her hot chocolate. A horde of outraged Weasleys was not what she wanted to be dealing with while sorting out what it meant to be married to Severus Snape. Logically, it made perfect sense. They were both intellectuals and in a similar situation, thanks to the Ministry rolling over to give the Goblins what they wanted, at the expense of their own citizens. Kingsley and the Wizengamot were not her favourite people at the moment.

“Just, let me know if you need anything. Ok?” Harry asked. The look of worry on his face tugged at her heart.

“I will,” she promised.

After a relaxing afternoon, Hermione headed back to Grimmauld Place. She took a deep breath and headed for the library, where Severus tended to spend his time. He was sitting by the fireplace, reading a book. There was a cup of tea beside him, and a plate with half a sandwich on it. It was a familiar scene, how often had she sat there with a cold tea long forgotten by her hand because she'd been engrossed in a good book. 

“Do you have a minute?” Hermione said as she walked over.

“Of course. How was your afternoon with Potter?” he asked politely.

“Relaxing.” She smiled. “I promised you an answer, and I would like to accept your proposal,” Hermione said. “There are a few things I think we should talk about, but I think getting married is the best solution to our problems.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Severus gave her a very small smile and set his book aside. “What did you wish to discuss?”

“Minerva’s extended an offer for all of us to return to finish our NEWTs in September.” Hermione said. “I intend to take her up on that. Do you have any objections?” She didn’t honestly think he would, but it wouldn’t be the first time that a particularly backward attitude in the wizarding world caught her off guard.

“Of course not, nor would I object to you seeking an apprenticeship after you finish your schooling. I imagine you’ve been considering the possibility of pursuing a Mastery,” Severus said.

“I’d given some serious thought to getting a Mastery in Ancient Runes.” Hermione nodded in agreement, relieved that he didn’t seem resistant to the idea. “Where would we be living?”

“My mother’s family is from Wales, and there’s a large estate there. Once it’s released to us, I will start having it made ready for us. You would have your own rooms, of course, and you can have input on changing anything you want,” Severus said. “I’ve never been there, so I don’t know the condition of the home. It may need some extensive renovations.”

“That’s fine,” she said and bit her bottom lip as she considered bringing up the last thing she really felt they needed to discuss. “I…there’s one more thing that I think we need to consider.” She took a deep breath. “Children.” It was a topic that could possibly be a big issues, particularly if he was adamant about not wanting any. 

“Is that something you’d want?” he asked, his expression very carefully controlled.

“Not right away, but…I would like a couple of children, eventually,” Hermione said. She’d grown up as an only child, and whenever she’d honestly thought about one day getting married and having a family, it was always two children. She didn’t want her own quidditch team, the idea of that many honestly made her shudder, but two seemed like a very lovely number. But, she had no idea if children was something that Severus would even be willing to consider. Especially given his experiences being forced to teach hundreds of children.

“I wouldn’t be…adverse to the idea,” Severus said, cautiously. “I’d never really considered the possibility, to be honest.” He ran a hand through his hair and shifted a bit in his seat. His expression seemed to thaw and there was a fair bit of…uncertainty in his face. “I’d given up on the idea of marriage and a family when I was younger than even you are,” he admitted.

Hermione found that rather sad, but she could understand why. She knew from his trial that he’d already been working for Voldemort by the time he finished his NEWTs, and had gone directly from school to a short apprenticeship, before writing his Mastery exams. There would have been no time for anything but his work.

“What do you want to do, now that you don’t have to be at Hogwarts anymore?” She found herself asking.

“I’d like to devote my time to research, and once everything’s taken care of there should be enough money to allow me to do that. It’s what I’d always seen for myself, before the Dark Lord and Albus shackled me to the school. As much as I’m sure you all hated being taught by me, I can assure you that I loathed teaching even more.” He shuddered.

“Really? We couldn’t tell.” Hermione rolled her eyes a little, and was treated to the sound of Severus laughing. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound.

“I was worse when I first started.” He grinned and sipped his tea, before making a face. “Kreacher?” he called.

“Master of Potions called?” Kreacher came in.

“Can we please have some fresh tea, and a few of those little cakes you made? Miss Granger and I are celebrating our engagement,” he said.

Kreacher looked over at Hermione then. “Young miss is marrying the last Prince?” He tilted his head to the side.

“I am, Kreacher,” Hermione said, unsure whether he saw that as a good or bad thing.

“Kreacher will bring cakes, and tea, and the nice wildflower honey miss likes.” He scurried out.

Hermione lifted her eyebrows a little. She’d never seen the little creature move so quickly.

“Regulus and I were friends,” Severus explained. “The fact that Sirius and I hated each other seems to have been a point in my favour too.” He chuckled. “Your part in fulfilling Regulus’ last wish seems to have endeared you to him as well.”

“I never thought I’d hear him call me anything polite.” She shook her head a bit, and thanked him when he brought the tray in. The cakes looked delicious. “These look very good, Kreacher.”

“It’s no trouble.” He tugged on his ear a little and left the room quickly.

“When did you want to have the ceremony?” he asked her.

“Soon…I don’t think there’s much to be gained by waiting,” Hermione said, a little nervous in spite of the overwhelming logic of the situation.

“We can either go to the Ministry to have the bond performed there, or I can arrange for a bonder and we can have a small private ceremony. I imagine you would want some friends present and we could have a nice meal as well,” he said.

“I think I’d like that more than going to the Ministry,” she said. After everything that had happened, the Ministry was just about the last place she wanted to spend her time.

“Let’s have it on the 15th then. That will give us time to inform our friends and put a small ceremony together,” he said.

“Ok.” Hermione said with a small smile. She sipped her tea, savouring the sweetness from the honey. A week wasn’t a lot of time, but really…there wasn’t much to do. Her parents were still in Austrailia, unaware that she even existed. She’d known when she cast the spell that it was too extensive, and that she’d never be able to get them back. It hurt to think about them, but at least they were alive and happy. That was the only thing that mattered. There were a few people she’d need to tell, but nothing that she couldn’t handle in a week.

“Given the uproar this is likely to create in the media, it might be best to go away for a short vacation after the wedding. Do you have any preferences?” Severus asked after a long silence.

“Anywhere not in the British Isles?” She winced, trying not to imagine the headlines. It was days like this that she wished she had left Skeeter in that damned jar.

“I’ll make it a surprise then.” Severus smiled a little.

“This is the right decision…isn’t it?” Hermione said meeting his eyes.

“Yes, it think it is,” Severus said and it was exactly what she’d needed to hear to settle the doubts in the back of her mind.


	3. Gathering Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For everyone on the Hearts & Cauldrons Server. You guys are amazing.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Severus stepped out of the floo, into the familiar expanse of Malfoy Manor’s entrance hall. He needed some advice from his friend, and wanted to ask for a small favor. One of the House elves directed him to the terrace, and he saw Lucius sitting there with the paper and a mug of coffee. His friend had managed to escape Azkaban, but he was on strict probation for the next ten years and his magic was being monitored for anything illicit.

“Good morning,” Severus said and came to sit down.

“Severus, you’re looking well.” Lucius put the paper down. “Coffee?” he offered.

“Please.” Severus smiled and accepted a mug from him. “I have some news. I’m getting married next week.”

Lucius blinked and then smiled. “You finally decided to satisfy your grandfather’s will? Who’s the lucky witch?”

“Miss Granger,” Severus said, chuckling as his friend looked completely stunned. A speechless Lucius Malfoy was always a memorable sight.

“Itsy! Ask your Mistress to join us please.” Lucius finally recovered enough to call for Narcissa. “Put that coffee down, this calls for something more celebratory. Bitz, mimosas for three,” he said and in short order the orange and champagne cocktails appeared.

Narcissa came out, giving her husband a slightly frosty look, but that melted when she saw Severus. “What’s the occasion?” she asked as Lucius handed her a cocktail.

“Severus is getting married, to Miss Granger,” Lucius said and smirked. “Well done my friend, I’d wondered who was going to ride in on a white charger and rescue the damsel.”

“You don’t think I’m being rash?” he asked. It wasn’t like him to move so suddenly, particularly when the consequences were going to be quite lasting. Despite the haste, he couldn’t honestly see a terribly steep downside to his decision.

“It *is* sudden, but thanks to the goblins, that can’t be helped. Ultimately I think it’s a good match,” Narcissa said. “She’s a war hero with a fairly flawless reputation, and you have an old family name and soon a title to match. It will be good for both of you,” she said. “Where will you be having the ceremony?”

“We haven’t really decided yet,” Severus said. “By necessity, everything’s moving fairly quickly.”

“Leave it with me, and I’ll see what I can find. It will be a small ceremony?” she asked.

“Obviously, neither of us has much in the way of friends and family,” Severus said. “Nothing too over the top, please.” He knew his friend’s wife liked to do things in grand fashion but that wasn’t him. He also had a feeling Hermione would be just as uncomfortable with too much of a fuss.

“I’ll attempt to restrain myself,” she said.

“Remember the girl had a rather hellish time during the war, Narcissa. Something small and quiet is just what they need.” Lucius gave his wife a hard look.

“Thank you,” Severus said. “Of course, I’d like you both there. My family is long dead, but you’re the closest thing I have to it. Lucius, would you be willing to stand up with me?” Eloping was likely an easier choice, but it was the only wedding Miss Granger would ever have, and he didn’t want her to look back and regret that they’d rushed things.

“Of course,” Lucius promised.

“Thank you, both of you,” Severus said and looked between them. “If you’d keep this quiet, I’d appreciate it. I’m hoping to keep it out of the papers until after the wedding.”

“You’ll be going away for a while then?” Lucius said.

“We both think it would be a good idea to get out of Britain for a while after,” Severus said.

“Leave that to me then. It will be my wedding present to you both.” Lucius grinned. “I know just the place.”

“Thank you,” Severus said again, feeling instantly relieved that his news had been well received.

o.o.O.o.o

“Hermione! What a lovely surprise,” Fleur said as Hermione approached Shell Cottage. The pretty blonde witch got up from her comfortable chair and met Hermione as she came up onto the porch.

“How are you?” Hermione smiled as the half-Veela pulled her into a hug. After her torture at Malfoy Manor, Fleur had been a quiet, understanding support while she’d pulled herself together. They’d grown rather close, not that Harry or Ron had noticed at the time.

“I’m well. Bill told me about the business with the Goblins.” Fleur frowned, clearly upset about it. “What have you chosen to do?”

“A friend came into a large inheritance and he’s offered to help me,” Hermione said. “It’s a bit complicated though, and I was wondering if you had some time to talk?”

“Of course. Come inside, we’ll have some pastries and tea,” Fleur said and drew her inside. The cottage had been repainted since the end of the war, and kitchen was now a bright, sunny spot. It made Hermione smile and put her instantly at ease.

“This looks beautiful,” Hermione said.

“Bill just finished it for me. I wanted something bright and cheerful to chase away the dark memories,” she said and put the kettle on with an absent wave of her hand and carried over a platter of fresh danishes.

“I think we all need that, especially right now,” Hermione said and settled into her chair.

“So, tell me about this complicated friend,” Fleur said.

“He…well, his grandfather left him a large inheritance, but there was a condition that he had to marry a witch to claim it. His mother had been disinherited for marrying a muggle, so it’s a bit of a sore spot with him,” Hermione said, realizing she was very nervous to admit that it was Professor Snape. “He’s older than me, and I know people are going to get a little crazy about it when they find out.” That was likely the biggest understatement of the year.

“Who is it?” Fleur frowned.

“Severus Snape,” Hermione said.

Fleur blinked in shock and made a thoughtful sound as she got up to get the tea cups ready. The silence stretched, and Hermione began to worry that perhaps telling Fleur had been a mistake. The thought of her running to tell Molly, and then the screeching that would ensue started to make her throat close up a little in panic.

“He *is* older and given his past…people will want to invent a scandal,” Fleur said finally as the kettle began to whistle. “But it seems that his intentions are honourable and you did save his life during the battle. Seen in a certain light, it’s almost a little romantic.” She poured water into the tea pot and floated everything to the table.

“You think so?” Hermione blinked at Fleur.

“Your life is in danger and this is his way of saving you. Given his connections, I’m sure that he could find ways to pay his own penalties to the Bank, so offering to marry you to satisfy your debt…is quite gentlemanly. And he does have a certain appeal, no?” Fleur winked. “Dark, mysterious, and a little bit dangerous?”

“Fleur!” Hermione felt her cheeks heating up and she shook her head.

“What?” She laughed. “He’s not conventionally handsome, but his actions are that of a good man. And you deserve a good man, Hermione,” Fleur said a little bit more seriously and reached across the table, to lay a hand over hers. “Are you content with your choice to marry him?”

“I am. Is that strange?” It felt strange. It was the logical choice, but there was a little part of her that was actually looking forward to marrying him.

“Not at all,” Fleur said. “I think you will find a way to be happy together.”

“We’re going to have a small ceremony next week. Would you come?” Hermione asked her.

“Of course. I assume you don’t want my mother-in-law to know about this?” Fleur’s eyes positively sparkled at the idea of pulling one over on Molly Weasley.

“Do you think Bill can keep it a secret?” Hermione bit her bottom lip.

“He will if I tell him to.” Fleur grinned. “It’s your day; you should be able to enjoy it with the people you want there.” She poured the tea. “I’m glad that you trust me to be one of them.”

“You were there when I really needed someone. I never thanked you for that.” Hermione felt tears in her eyes. After her torture at the Manor, she had been in a very dark place. Fleur had helped her find a way out of that. She’d always be grateful.

“You never needed to,” she said warmly. “How are you doing? Now that things have stopped?”

“It’s hard. It was easier to forget when I had to keep moving. Now there’s too much time to think about it. The nightmares are…challenging,” Hermione said.

“In time it will get easier,” Fleur said. “I imagine that he will be able to help you with your nightmares. He likely can understand them better than even I can.”

“Maybe,” Hermione said. The idea of discussing her nightmares with Severus was daunting, but he’d probably find out eventually.

“Marriage isn’t easy, no matter the reasons for it. You will need to work to make it into something that you both want. I’m always here if you need to talk,” Fleur said sincerely.

“Merci,” Hermione said and got up, going around the table and giving her friend a tight hug.


End file.
